The Mermaid
by Blitzball
Summary: When a 9 year old girl is curious, there's no stopping her from finding out what she wants to know. But why is it she wants to know, anyway? And why does it stir something inside of her, causing her to feel things she'd never felt before?


Waiting was such a task, far greater than actually _executing_ a mission. It was boring, waiting in the library while the others were out on the hunt for that _annoying_ boy. She was just as capable as any of her three comrades, how else would she have even become an Acacia Dragoon if she wasn't strong?

Sighing in irritation, she ran her fingers over several volumes of whatever sat on the shelf before her. It was only when she was going to move on to the next shelf did her eyes fall on a very _strange_ book.

One far different from the others…

Most of the library's books were dark, old and tattered, though this one was a vibrant baby blue. Arching a brow, she gently gripped it from the top of the spine, tugging it out of place and turning it over to scan the cover.

"_A Study of Demi-Humans,_" by an unknown author.

"Pfft, who would like, want to read something like _this_?" She mumbled, despite the fact that her hand had already opened the cover and began sifting through the pages.

Demi-humans were such strange, bizarre creatures. Most of the ones she'd encountered were ugly, at that.

Sighing and rolling her eyes at words she didn't particularly care for, she set the book down on a nearby desk, turning away to see what else the shelf held for her, even though she knew she wouldn't find anything _interesting_.

As she began to thumb through the titles again, she heard something rustling behind her.

"Belthasar? Is that you?" She called, before turning around to see the very book she'd placed upon the table begin to turn each page on its own, as if possessed by magic.

"…" Quietly, the blonde girl approached the desk, just as the book stopped on a specific page.

Marcy knew that magic wasn't just a myth. Their world ran with it. Innates, spells, all were part of how people lived and fought. She herself even possessed magic. But, still…

Picking the book up and staring down at the page, she felt a bit uneasy inside. What was this feeling? Sadness? Nostalgia? Regret?

Upon the scratchy parchment of the tome was a sketchy drawing of a demi-human, one with a human torso, but a fish-like body. Of course she'd seen such creatures before off the shores of Marbule, but she'd never paid any mind.

There was even a crazy man in Termina who claimed to have a tank with one of these creatures in it.

"A… mermaid?" She murmured to herself, before taking a seat on the desk and setting the book in her lap.

_Mermaids were creatures native to Marbule, just as most demi-humans were; though while some demi-humans could walk on land, mermaids preferred to stay submerged. That wasn't to say they were incapable of being on land, it was just easier for them to maneuver in water._

This was basic knowledge for anyone who knew of demi-humans, but Marcy continued to find herself staring at the etched picture on the page. Something about that sketch was so… strange to her.

Closing the book, she made her way down into the library with it under her arm.

"Belthasar! Can I like, ask you something?" She questioned before setting the book down before the Prophet, sliding it forward and opening it to the specific page. "What can you like, tell me about mermaids?"

"Mermaids? Why in all of Zenan are you asking about Mermaids?" He inquired, staring down at the worn book before him, arching a brow.

"Can you like, answer me or not? Cos if not I'll go ask someone else!" She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, fine, very well," He began, studying the book before him before lifting his gaze to the blonde child.

"Well, there is one tale I've heard, it occurred about… Oh.. maybe nine, almost ten years ago. You see, there was a dispute between a pirate captain, and our very own General Viper."

"Could you like, cut to the chase, gramps? I don't care about stupid pirate captains, I asked about _mermaids._" She huffed impatiently.

"Agh, kids. You're all in such a hurry, never take time out to enjoy a good story at its fullest, but **fine**." He grumbled, turning the page in the book.

"There was a mermaid by the name of Zelbess, and she was married to this pirate Captain named Fargo. They wanted so badly to stop the discrimination between the humans and demi-humans, and wanted them to live in peace. Now,

Captain Fargo had a… falling out with our dear General. Some small disagreement, but it lead to a rather unfortunate event. You see, the mermaid and the captain had a son—"

"What? A _son_? Like, are you seriously telling me that a human and a demi-human can breed? He wasn't like, **_deformed_** or something?"

"No, he looked more human than he did anything, and that is why he is able to walk among man as one of them. Despite what you might think, there is not a vast difference between humans, and demi-humans. We are all one in the same."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say old man, now wouldja like, get on with the story already?"

Sighing, he continued, "All the while, during this falling out between the captain and General Viper, the mermaid was in fact pregnant with her second child with the captain."

Something then throbbed inside of Marcy's heart, causing her to physically wince. Why were his words affecting her so much? It was just some story about a dumb pirate Captain and a Mermaid.

"The mermaid was gravely injured, and died after her child was born. The child had never even gotten to meet their mother, or their brother or father. They were left to be raised by someone else. Though, like their brother, they have more human-like features, making it possible for them to walk amongst man and not be judged."

"So like… what happened to the father and brother? And what happened to the other kid? Did they like end up dying or something?" She questioned, her tone actually seeming _genuinely_ interested now.

"Oh, no, quite the contrary; the child is still very much alive today. As for the brother and father, I believe the captain still roams the seas, awaiting his vengeance on General Viper for taking away the woman he loved. The boy, however, he's making his path in a different way, refusing to follow in the footsteps of a father he hardly remembers."

A bit disappointed at not hearing any vital information about this child bore from the mermaid, she huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well thanks anyway, gramps. But I think I've like, had enough of story time for today." Turning on her heel, she stopped short. "But can I like… borrow that book?"

It was obvious to Belthasar that she was intrigued, and it was also ironic. Marcy didn't even know where she came from, she knew nothing of her life, but only that the Acacia Dragoons were her family. She never questioned where she actually came from.

"Yes, yes, just don't ruin it, Marcy." He held the blue-covered book out to her.

Taking the thing in her hands, she hugged it close before taking off out of the library of the manor.

Still, she couldn't shake it. What was this feeling? Something aching deep inside of her, like a memory she couldn't recall, or the extreme desire to see someone she'd never even met before. Luccia had mentioned that she was special, and she knew it well.

What nine year old girl other than Marcy would have ever made it into the Acacia Dragoons? Much less, become one of the Four Devas? There was obviously something different about her that even she didn't know.

"Maybe… No, that's like, impossible." She murmured softly, before skipping off down the hall, "I'll like, just bother Karsh, maybe he'll know where I came from. ~" She giggled evilly, before running down into the dwellings below.

Maybe one day she'd find out her heritage, but when that day came, would she honestly be ready to face the truth?


End file.
